


Happy Birthday, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Prince of Wales

by hazeleyedwriter



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Henry, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, firstprince, how many times can I tag this as fluff because I Felt things while I wrote this, sexy times but it's Alex and Henry so there's also some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedwriter/pseuds/hazeleyedwriter
Summary: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART,” Alex lets the breath out in a yell.“Did you really call me at 5am just to wish me a happy birthday?” Henry groans.“You bet, baby.” He can’t see him, but Alex is 99% positive that Henry is smiling as he rolls his eyes.Or,In honor of Henry's birthday, here is a little bit of fluff that I couldn't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Happy Birthday, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Prince of Wales

Alex checks his phone for the thousandth time in five minutes, and sees that it’s finally 12am EST, March 12th. He scrambles to sit up on his bed and taps on Henry’s contact. Alex takes a deep breath as the line rings.

“‘Llo?” Henry’s sleepy voice says.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART,” Alex lets the breath out in a yell. Then he hears a yelp and a sound like Henry nearly dropping his phone. Alex bursts out in a laugh that, if his yelling hadn’t already, could very well wake up June across the hall. 

“Did you really call me at 5am just to wish me a happy birthday?” Henry recovers.

“You bet, baby.” He can’t see him, but Alex is 99% positive that Henry is smiling as he rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, I guess. Although I should probably be up anyway since I have a meeting with Philip and the Queen in an hour.”

“I don’t envy your royal duties,” Alex says in a yawn.

“Who would,” Henry says. “But you should go to sleep, love, you have a big day tomorrow.” 

Alex hmphs, because it’s Saturday and what does his boyfriend know about his schedule. But they exchange goodnights / good mornings and “I love you” and hang up anyway, and within seconds Alex is out like a light.

***

“Alex if you don’t get out of bed right this second the Secret Service will be looking for your body along the Potomac,” Zahra says as she shakes his shoulder vigorously. Alex grunts and pushes his head further into the pillow. 

“Five minutes,” he says.

“Five minutes and then I’m going to Henry’s birthday party without you,” she replies, taking a swig from her travel mug. Alex is awake now. He hadn’t expected to spend the day with Henry— he has royal duties to tend to despite it being his birthday. 

“Yeah, he arranged a flight for you to get there in time,” Zahra says. She is now looking at her phone and typing one handed. “I’m giving you ten minutes. Then meet me in the hall,” she continues as she walks toward his door, not looking up from her phone. Alex takes three minutes to shower and uses the other seven to get dressed and pack an overnight bag that includes lube, condoms, the booty shorts Pez got him that say “Prince Consort” on the ass, and the gift he got over a month ago. 

***

Eight hours later and Alex is being led once again to their spot in the V&A. He squeezes Henry’s hand when he sees that Henry has a table waiting for them, set with what looks like the Queen’s finest china and a meal fit for a king. They eat and watch the sunset through the glass roof until Alex speaks up.

“I have something for you,” he says, pulling the gift out of his jacket pocket and putting it on Henry’s side of the table. Henry unwraps a leather bound journal with his initials engraved on the cover, and, turning it over, takes in a breath when he sees “I will always choose you. Love, AGCD” inscribed on the back. It’s dark outside but there are a few lights still on in the museum, and Alex can see there are tears in Henry’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” he says. They both know it covers more than just the gift. 

“It’s my honor,” Alex smiles. 

When they’ve finished dessert and thanked the staff, Henry takes Alex back to his room.

“I have another surprise for you,” Alex says. Before Henry can question him, he ducks into the bathroom and changes into his shorts and nothing else. Henry’s gaze drags up and down his body when Alex emerges. 

“Have I ever told you that I’m very, very gay?” Henry croaks. Alex tries really hard not to laugh.

“You might’ve mentioned it,” he says and turns, striking a pose so Henry has a chance to read the back of his shorts. “You like? Pez got them for me,” Alex can barely finish his sentence over the sound of Henry’s laughter.

“I’d like them better on my floor,” Henry tries to regain his composure. Grinning, Alex crawls across the bed to where Henry sits against his headboard. The kiss is full of laughter, but deepens when Alex cups Henry’s cheek. 

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Henry says into Alex’s mouth. Alex kisses him again.

“You might’ve mentioned it,” he says. Alex doesn’t repeat it, but makes sure he shows Henry just how much he loves him too. 

***

When they’ve both finished, Alex kisses Henry softly.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart. Here’s to many more together,” he whispers. Henry pulls him close and they wake in the same position.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Mayhaps I will write more FirstPrince in the future. :)


End file.
